


Self-Made Genius

by lunarkenma



Series: June Iwaoi Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ish - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i tried to make a crossover and failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kaijo comes to aoba-johsai and oikawa sees kise's zone, he breaks. Luckily Iwaizumi is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Made Genius

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked down the hallway, the taller of the two confused. The hallway was empty besides the faint sound of yelling and the smell of books filled the air. The two boys were close to the gym leaning on a wall.

\- Iwa-chan, I wonder why no one has admired me today?

\- Bakawa, life doesn't revolve around you. But now that you mention it, it is a bit weird.

The two continue to walk towards the faint yelling noises coming from the gym, not having to push past people in the hallway like they usually did. The hallway was lifeless and it was unsettling. Sounds of shoes scuffling is heard from the gym as they stand by the entry door. Opening the door Oikawa enters the loud gym followed by Iwaizumi.

Heading to the filled stand to sit, the shorter of the two spots their team, grabs his partner's hand and drags him towards them, having also spotted empty spots. Tripping over his steps a bit, Oikawa catches himself and lets himself be led by Iwaizumi. The two sit down next to their team.

The scoreboard ahead marks 108 points to the visitors, 58 points ahead of their basketball team. The duo watched as player seven dunked, earning his team more points. Their team looked broken, knowing it was impossible to win with two minutes left in the game. Oikawa watched closely, observing the blond.  
Number seven seemed like a fast, almost cold hearted player when he played. He had a powerful aura and his entire team almost seemed to revolve around him. Girls screaming the name Kise filled the room as he jumped, blocking one of Aoba Johsai's players from scoring a point. The buzzer went off, indicating the end of a game as Iwaizumi touched Oikawa's shoulder.

\- He's interesting. The taller of the two muttered, Iwaizumi following his gaze to Kise.

\- Player 7? The shorter of the two asked.

\- Do you mean Kise Ryota? Matsukawa questioned. With a shake of Oikawa's head, Matsukawa continued. He's the small forward of Kaijo's team, a model and a member of the Generation of Miracles.

Oikawa let the title sink into his head before piecing the pieces together. The Generation of Miracles was well known for the players composing it, how did he not realize? Standing up and leaving the stalls, Iwaizumi following him yelling for him to stop, Oikawa leaves. He had to do research on this Kise Ryota.

A day had passed and Iwaizumi found Oikawa after practice, still in the gym. The boy sported dark circles under his eyes and was covered in sweat from hard work. He needed to gain more talent, if the talent for copying moves was attainable for others, then he would work towards it. He couldn't be surpassed, he was sick of geniuses, those born with natural talent. It wasn't fair. 

Getting into position, Oikawa imagines the other setters, Kozume, Sugawara, Tobio and Akaashi. They all had unique setting methods and he would copy them if it killed him. Throwing the ball in the air and picturing Tobio's god fast spike and spiked, getting , mad at himself when it failed. Pulling out another ball and throwing it up, Oikawa tries it again, only for his legs to give out from under him when he touches it.

Moaning from the floor, cold against his warm body, Oikawa focuses on the figure in front of him talking and holding a hand out.

\- Bakawa! You overworked yourself again didnt you? Why?

\- I'm not good enough yet....I need to learn to copy perfectly... he muttered from the floor, wrapping his arms around himself instead of grabbing Iwaizumi's hand.

Sighing, Iwaizumi sits down next to his partner, moving Oikawa so they are leaning on each other. He didn't know why seeing supposed geniuses made him this way. In his eyes, Oikawa was a self-made genius. One that knew how to be lovable, kind, caring and strong. He was original, an alien loving volleyball player.

Wrapping an arm around the now sniffling boy, Iwaizumi thinks out what he is going to say to somehow cheer his partner up. Would meeting the player who started this all help? If he mentioned what happened, would Kise explain the downside? No, that would be like bragging his talent in the boys face. He would simply say what he thought.

\- Oikawa, listen. You might not see it yourself, but you yourself are a genius, a self-made one. That itself is unique.

Sniffling, Oikawa turns to face Iwaizumi's back and Iwaizumi gets up holding out a hand to pull him up. Grabbing the hand, the taller of the two is pulled up and is surprised when his partner lift him up bridal style.

\- Iwa-chan!

\- Shhh bakawa, let me carry you home.

And with that, the blushing pair walked home.


End file.
